


Is it a victory if they wanted you to win?

by ladybugseatppl



Category: TwitchRP
Genre: Commander Chaos - Freeform, Easton Staymates - Freeform, HES FTM, HES TRANS, Knife Play, M/M, Oral, Outside Sex, PBEASE UNDERSTAND HES TRANS, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Sex, commander chaos is trans, easton wins for once, trans commander chaos, twitch rp - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:07:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23441422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladybugseatppl/pseuds/ladybugseatppl
Summary: Listen, I'm allowed to be self indulgent. Sometimes I just want Easton to raw Chaos and that's very valid and sexy of me.--COMMANDER CHAOS IS TRANS (FTM) IN THIS FIC.They've been playing this mouse and cat dance for a while, and Chaos always seemed to have the upper hand in every fight. Well finally the odds are stacked in Easton's favor.
Relationships: Commander Chaos/Easton Staymates
Kudos: 5





	Is it a victory if they wanted you to win?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry, but also I'm not??????? No shame November????? this time easton tops so i mean better than last???????????? less cucking?

Chaos laughed as he stood threateningly over Easton’s crumbled body. Easton imaged a snarky stupid grin on his face that the mask hid. There was an uncontrollable urge to punch it, if only he could move his arm. 

“I told you you lacked my pizazz.” He lectured, his ‘evil voice’ taking over while he nudged the tip of his boot into Easton’s ribcage. 

Easton groaned from the ground, slowly mustering the energy to roll over so he could lay on his back. He didn’t expect a gun- no wait… he did. He did expect a gun. But that didn’t mean he thought he’d be shot on the ground.

“Fuuuuuck you.” He growled with a dry throat that made his words stick painfully even as he tried to swallow. 

“Well… fuck you!” Chaos shot back, a bit off guard by the bluntness. 

“King of the comebacks over here.” Easton knew the next kick was coming even before the words left his mouth. Yet the satisfied grin on his face showed the fact he thought it was worth it. 

“Clean yourself up, Staymates. You’re a mess.” Chaos scowled, trying to regain control over the situation again. 

“Yeah whatever.” Easton sat up, gingerly brushing his hand over his shoulder to touch the seeping blood that was ruining his shirt. He looked back up to Chaos, squinting in the rain at the back glow that made Chaos look like a nightmare hovering over him. 

He held his hand out in front of him, inspecting the blood as if there was something obviously wrong with it. Outside of the fact it should be inside. 

Next time he saw Chaos… he would win. He promised it to them both as Chaos left him laughing. 

—

Next time was in passing, a coincidence. It was rare to see him entirely alone, with one else to protect him. No Fingle, or Mickey, or whoever. Just Chaos on the phone as he paced around a fire hydrant. 

So Easton took his chance to strike. 

“Caaaaalvin!” He taunted, brandishing a knife as he grabbed Chaos by his coat lapels and pulled him into the alley. He shoved him against the wall and pressed the blade into the vent of the mask, running the blade up and down to make a noise similar to a stick on a wooden fence. 

“Don’t call me that.” Chaos didn’t waver, showed no sign of being afraid. Where was the fun in it? 

“Why, Calvin?” Easton leaned in till he could make eye contact with Chaos’s real eyes- well eye and eyepatch- behind the bulky lens that normally concealed so much. 

“How many times do I have to kick you to the ground like a rabid dog before you get the hint?” Chaos asked. 

“I like to consider myself a problem.” He explained. His grip on Chaos’s coat tightened, shoving him further into the brick wall. 

“At least you’re self aware.” Chaos laughed. He began to move his hands, slowly at first but before he could grab the gun at his belt, Easton dropped the grip on his coat and grabbed his wrist instead. 

“Ah ah ah, not this time, Calvin.” 

“Stop calling me that.” 

He was beginning to sound like a broken record. 

Easton tipped the knife to his neck instead, pressing it in till he was sure it had punctured the rubber neck lining of the mask. If the way Chaos swallowed a bit nervously was any gauge to go by, Easton would have thought he found a sensitive area. 

“Heard your fat neck was fucked up, that you got shot in it.” Easton teased, angling his knife deeper till a drop of blood began to form. 

“I get shot a lot, Easton.” Chaos reminded him. 

“You demasked me, I should demask you-“

“Do it then,” Chaos hissed back.

With the hand holding the knife, Easton hooked his fingers under the neck of the mask and ripped it up over Chaos’s face. Firstly, he didn’t expect the gnarly scar running vertically along his throat. Secondly the pout, the actual pout on his face was so comical that Easton almost dropped his knife as a grin spread over his face. As he finished pulling the mask off, he tossed it to the side, letting it fall to the ground with a thud. 

Chaos’s eye narrowed while Easton got a good look at his self proclaimed enemy. 

He was both right and wrong when he thought about what Chaos possibly looked under the famed mask. Chaos was pale, but the extent of how sickly he actually looked was almost more unnerving than the mask. The eyepatch was cool but made him wonder how he was such a good shot with no depth perception. Furthermore the stubble? Unexpected. 

“Dude you look like garbage, have you ever heard of Sunny D?” Easton laughed. He made the mistake of letting Chaos go, so he could step back to get the full picture of the unmasked Commander. His fault, because Chaos didn’t wait a second before his fist came swinging up, connecting with Easton’s lip. For someone who looked like he was twenty pounds wet, he had a lot of strength behind that punch. 

“I should end your miserable life right here.” Without the mask on, Chaos had a lot of facial expressions. He was animated with his anger, every twitch of his face really seemed emphasized. 

Easton stumbled from the punch but he bounced back, twisting his knife around in his hand so he could hold it in a defensive stance. He licked the broken skin on his lip and grinned with a dark chuckle. Even as the grin stretched the skin, breaking it further so blood began to drip, he laughed. 

“Calvin Chaos in the flesh.” Easton taunted, diving for him the second he noticed Chaos go for his gun again. Again he had him pinned, using his torso to keep him down, knife to his throat while his other hand kept Chaos’s wrist pinned up above his head. 

“This is a little too intimate for me, mind backing off?” Chaos asked in a pretty-please voice. Easton shook his head and dug the knife at the most raised parts of his scarred throat, determined to pick it like a scab. 

“C’mon Chaos, don’t wanna play now that your gimp mask is off?” 

“Dude, phrasing.” Chaos groaned. 

“What’s wrong with my phrasing?” Easton mused, jerking his knee upwards between Chaos’s legs, nudging them apart. Chaos paled, his eyes finally locking on with Easton’s. His lips parted like he wanted to say something, but he didn’t know what to say. 

“Hello? I’m talking to you.” Easton scoffed, digging his knee up as if that was perfectly normal. Chaos let out a strangled sort of groan as his free hand reached out to shove him back. Either it was a weak shove, or Chaos didn’t really want to push him away. 

“What the fuck?” Chaos flushed. Was he misreading it? Maybe the knee was an accident. But the way Easton’s grin just got darker told him he meant it. 

“What?” Easton asked innocently as he trailed his knife down the expanse of his throat till it rested at the divot of his collarbone. “You getting riled up? You can’t be that easy.” 

“If you wanted to fuck me, you could send some roses.” Chaos shot back as he let his weight drop so he could push back against Easton’s knee. 

Easton shuffled to adjust his stance. He dropped Chaos’s wrist and trailed that hand down his chest until it stalled at his waist. “Here I thought holding you at knife point was romantic,” he cooed while his fingers tugged at Chaos’s shirt to untuck it from his pants. 

“And they say chivalry is dead,” Chaos rolled his eye and with his hands free he reached up to grab Easton’s face by his jaw. He pulled him into a kiss. Albeit the kiss felt like a shitty attempt at seeing who had the upper hand, and who had sharper teeth too. And while he was at it, Chaos wasn’t even good at it. 

Easton lifted his shirt up to expose his stomach. His fingertips brushed over the light happy trail he found while he still held onto his knife. The blade just barely touching Chaos’s stomach as Easton started to dip his fingers under the tight waistband. 

“Either drop the knife or move it up.” 

Surprised by the bluntness of his words, Easton pulled away to look between his weapon and Chaos. He laughed as he resheathed it in his thigh holster. Then he advanced back on him, mouth on his neck and hand diving into his pants so he could cup his fingers over his groin. There was a moment’s pause, hesitation as his brain caught up to the fact of what wasn’t there. He didn’t move away from Chaos’s neck, but it was obvious by the seconds he froze up what he was thinking. 

And then he was back to massaging Chaos over his underwear. 

Chaos let out a pleased sigh, maybe even relieved. The warm exhale of his breath tickled Easton’s ear. He inched his mouth along to the base of Chaos’s throat and hummed back, amused as he shivered from the sensitive skin around his scar. 

“What are you comfortable with?” Easton finally pulled his mouth away. He searched for eye contact and nearly scoffed when Chaos let out an annoyed huff. 

“Obviously I haven’t stopped you yet, so don’t stop.”

“Wow. Unlike some people I am a generous lover and care about my partner.” Easton huffs back at him. 

“We’re not partners,” Chaos growls as he grabs Easton’s shoulders and grinds down on his hand as best as he can. 

“We’re rivals.” 

Easton shouldn’t have been so turned on by how he punctuated the word rivals. Yet he eagerly pulled Chaos’s underwear to the side from the leg and traced his fingers along his clit. Chaos sighed, and as Easton felt around to get an idea of what he was working with, he realized just how wet Chaos was. It would have been an ego boost if his own dick wasn’t aching just from knowing that he got Chaos horny. 

He fingered him, paying attention to rub his thumb against his swollen clit. He must have been doing it right though, Chaos had a tight grip on his shoulders. He wasn’t very vocal, but his body language was enough. The way he tilted his head to hide his face in the crook of Easton’s neck, the soft breathy moans just loud enough to be heard, and the way he tried to push his hips into his fingers. But Chaos was greedy and Easton’s hand started to hurt enough that he pulled it away. 

That whine was enough to make Easton laugh as he nudged Chaos back on the wall. “Relax, I’m just changing methods.” He jokes as he sank to his knees and adjusted himself till he was leveled where he wanted to be. 

Chaos stayed sprawled on the wall, looking down with his mouth parted and face flushed. 

“On your knees is a good look, Easton.” 

“Alright, slut,” Easton rebutted as he pulled Chaos’s pants down to his knees. He missed whatever offended look Chaos gave, which was a shame, but he did catch that breathy gasp when he put his lips around his clit. One hand keeping his sweater pushed up and the other plunging fingers back inside. 

Chaos’s hands threaded into his hair and pulled him close so he could grind down, his moan long and drawn out. 

Maybe he’s just better with his mouth than his hands, or the combination drove Chaos wild. His legs spazzed, growing more restless as he got closer and closer to finishing. Easton waited, sucking more deliberately on his clit until Chaos’s little shouts he tried to muffle grew loud enough. 

Then he stopped. He pulled his hand back, wiping it on his inside thigh, and he wiped his mouth on his shoulder. 

“Why did you stop?!” Chaos practically sobbed, his hips still bucking. 

Easton laughed, slowly and lazily tracing his thumb over his clit anyway. “What are rivals for?” 

“Fuck you,” Chaos whined, tossing his head back. “Fuckyoufuckyouf-“ Easton slipped his finger back inside, chackling when Chaos squeezed around him. 

“You want something more?” He taunted. 

“Just fuck me!” Chaos snarled. 

Easton stood up, using Chaos’s hand to tug himself up. He stretched and then began to undo his belt. Maybe intentionally slow, enjoying the way Chaos’s eyes were back on him with growing impatience. 

“I’m not going to beg you for your dick,” Chaos stated, yet his legs still shook and his hand absolutely was going back to his clit with need. 

“Right, no of course,” Easton mocked. He pulled his dick out over his waistband, stroking it to full hardness now that there was room to do so. He stepped up to Chaos, taking his dick and smearing it around the slick that gathered against Chaos’s thighs. 

Funnily enough for someone who was adamant on not begging, he sure did groan every time Easton brushed the head of his cock with the tip of his clit. Chaos reached to pull his clit up, exposing his hole for Easton to rest the head against. 

“What’s the magic word?” Easton cooed. 

“I swear to god, Easton- ohh!” Easton didn’t let him finish that threat. He pushed inside, their hips now pressed together. Chaos’s eyelids fluttered while Easton groaned, tugging on his head by the back of his neck so he could smash their mouths together. It was a little more possessive than it should have been, but Chaos moaned into his mouth. 

He broke the kiss to breath, his glasses so damn askew. Chaos looked down between them, watching their stomached touch every time his dick disappeared inside him. He squeezed around him, so hard it hurt just seeing his swollen clit twitch enthusiastically. 

Eventually it wasn’t enough, wasn’t deep enough. The broken whine that left Chaos when Easton pulled out so he could help Chaos shove his pants to his ankles. Still confined, Easton was at least able to get his thigh up to give him more room to thrust back in. He really angled to get as deep as he could, pushing Chaos’s legs up and folded like a lawn chair. Chaos was a mess anyway, whimpering and moaning and fuck, he missed getting fucked like this. No one was rough with him. No one manhandled him quite the way he wanted. 

“I’m gonna cum-“ he whimpered. All that superiority complex stuff was out the window. Now it was just a one track mind into how much of Easton’s cock could he get in him. And thankfully Easton thought the same. As soon as the words left Chaos’s mouth, his hand was back to his clit, rubbing furiously until Chaos’s body spasmed. 

He still kept going, even as Chaos tensed around him, until his soundless moan broke him. His clit twitched under his finger and Easton pulled out as he shoved Chaos into the wall just so he could get his mouth around his clit in time to taste it twitch on his tongue. Chaos practically cried, squirming relentlessly while Easton sucked and sucked. 

Then he was done, and the satisfied whine soon became a whine of overstimulation while Easton kept sucking, until he was cumming again. This time his palm fit nicely into his mouth, and thankfully it wasn’t nearly as muscle tensing as the first. 

Finally though, Easton let his legs slide to the ground while he stood up and wiped his mouth off again, grinning at him. So damn satisfied with himself. 

“Fuck,” Chaos breathed, thankful for the support of the wall because his legs were noodles. 

“Can I keep going?” Easton asked, his hand on his dick.

Chaos wordlessly nodded, watching with a clearer head when Easton sprung into action again. He still moaned when Easton sank back in, but this time he could focus on watching him. How concentrated he looked as he fucked into him like his life depended on it. 

“Fuuuuck-“ he pushed his face in Chaos’s shoulder. His hips stopped moving. He held onto Chaos, groaning still while he came. When he finished he pulled out and rubbed his dick around Chaos’s hole, getting the last bit out to really add to how used Chaos looked. 

“Glad you had fun,” Chaos scoffed, the realization dawning on him how empty he felt, but every time he clenched around nothing, he had cum leaking out of him. Which was a now horrifying thought because he had shit to do and no way to clean up. 

Easton must have caught on to the look of horror on his face as he slid helped Chaos to his feet. 

“You good, what’s wrong?” 

“You came in me,” Chaos growled. 

For a moment he looked confused, then a shit eating grin spread over his face. One Chaos wanted to shoot off. 

“Awh Calvin, think of it as a treat,” Easton cooed as he tucked himself back into his pants. 

Chaos gawked, standing there pants around his ankles, a mess between his legs. 

“You dickhead.” 

As he spoke, his phone rang. He finally pulled pants up, making a face at the cooling slick that pushed against him when he tugged up his underwear. And how sensitive his still swollen clit felt rubbing against the cloth. And he answered the phone. 

“Hey, ping us, we wanna rob a bank.” Fingle’s voice came loud and clear through the phone speaker. Easton just grinned like an opportunistic shark. 

“I uhm, I’m a bit… busy.” 

“Tell him with who~” 

“Shut up-“ 

“Coooooommmmeeee ooooooonnn, man!” Fingle cried. 

“Uh… fine.” 

“You have fun with your bank and cum filled panties, Calvin.” Easton laughed, loudly, handing him his mask and hat back. 

Chaos paled and the way suddenly Fingle was on him, asking questions Chaos did not want to answer, just told him he was not going to enjoy this. 

“Oh I am going to kill you next time!” He vowed in the ‘evil voice’, but Easton was already leaving, laughing as he went.


End file.
